This application relates generally to the use of data packets in communications and more specifically to the encoding and application checksums.
An input device for a computing system, such as a keyboard or mouse, typically communicates with the system using data packets via some communications medium. Checksums may be calculated and applied to the data packets to facilitate the detection and/or correction of errors that may be introduced during communication.